Tease
by remoob1513
Summary: Greg teases his way into Sara's heart. No longer a one shot. Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Tease

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg teases his way into Sara's heart. Cheesy summary I know. May be one shot unless you want more.

A/N: Came up with this one on the fly a few months back.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so tired of these doubles and triples." Sara moaned, rolling her neck from side-to-side to ease the kink that lodged itself there.<p>

"Well…" Greg sighed, turning away from the coffee pot after pouring a cup. "…if Ecklie would put us back together then we wouldn't have to work this hard."

"Yeah, but we both know that won't happen." The top of her shoulder spasmed suddenly, causing a cringe to break out on her lips. "God…ow."

Seeing her discomfort, he frowned, before setting his cup down and moving closer to her. "Oh…here."

Sara nearly jumped feeling as two strong hands embraced her shoulders, kneading the knots that had formed there, out.

"Is that helping?"

His whisper sent a jolt of hot frisson shooting up and down her spine. "Uhh…yeah."

"Good." He smiled, if his brain wasn't so fogged from the lack of sleep, he'd laugh. Never in a million years did he think Sara Sidle would ever let him touch her. "You know you need this done more often, there's a knot the size of Texas back here."

Letting a little smile slip, she turned to look at him, over her shoulder. "I don't know Sanders, you offering up your services?"

Seeing a sultry grin at his lips, Sara raised an inquisitive eye, her mouth opening to let out a sharp gasp of air as his fingertips grazed the top part of her breasts. "Only as long as I can touch you more."

They were both broken out of there reverie, moments later, as Nick made his way into the break room. "Hey Graveyard, go home. It's past your bed time."

Pulling his hands quickly from her shoulders, Greg chuckled. "Thanks Big Tex, I think we got that memo days ago."

"So what are you two still doing here?"

Sara, having sat through their little conversation, a deep crimson hue on her cheeks from her encounter with the ex-lab rat. "I was just leaving."

Watching the brunette hastily exit the room, the dirty blonde laughed, causing Nick to raise a brow. "What was that about?"

"Oh not much, just a little tired fun." With that Greg moved to the door, ready to leave himself. "See ya tomorrow Nicky."

"See ya later Greggo, get some sleep."

"Will do."

R&R….more?


	2. Chapter 2

Tease 2/?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg teases his way into Sara's heart. No longer a one shot.

* * *

><p>Steam blanketed the room, caking the mirror in such a thick layer that it almost looked like ice. Two figures danced and stumbled around the room as articles of clothing were tossed or thrown across the small room.<p>

"You know…this isn't…what I…expected…" Sara stopped momentarily as a deep guttural moan escaped her lips as he grazed his teeth against her neck. "…when I told you… I was coming home…to a hot shower."

"Then you shouldn't of told me." Greg growled as he yanked the shirt he was wearing over his head before diving back in to suck on her tantalizing neck. "God Sara you don't know what you do to me."

Gasping in surprise she tried to brace herself against the counter as he undid her shirt, pulling it from her shoulders. "Oh…I think I'm starting to feel it."

Pulling back he brought his gaze to hers, the intensity of his stare sending a shiver down her spine. "You haven't felt anything yet."

* * *

><p>Bolting upright, Sara had to put a hand to her chest to keep her heart from beating out of it. "Oh my…" Never in a million years did she think she'd have such an intimate dream about the former lab tech. Although same could be said when he touched her a few days previous, which started these increasingly sexual dreams.<p>

Shaking off the lingering tension from her dream she headed for her shower, ready to prepare herself for what she hoped wouldn't be a crazy night at work.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the lab, her second home, Sara felt a sense of calm, her and the team were going to put away some criminals tonight.<p>

Nodding a 'hello' to Judy, she made her way down the hall to the locker room. What she hadn't expected when she walked in the room, was Greg, sans shirt and all muscle. Her breathe caught in her throat, making her so dizzy that she almost fell over. She was so distracted by him she didn't notice as he turned, facing her.

"Oh hey Sara, didn't see you there."

"Hey." She mumbled in a daze, her gaze resting on his chest as his muscles flexed as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"I thought tonight was your night off."

"Oh yeah, I was."

"Ahh Griss call you in?" Greg snickered, sidling up to her, a light smile at his lips.

"Uhh…no…I was actually going to work a cold case."

His eyes widened at her words. "Sara we already have enough work on our plates with Nick and Warrick on swing and now you want to do more?" Seeing her nod, he shook his head. "Turn around."

Astonished, Sara stuttered. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…turn." Placing his hands on her shoulders he physically turned her around. Picking his backpack up, he gently pushed her out of the locker room door. "Days off…especially now are meant to play not do more work."

Shaking her head, she couldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips. "Where are you taking me?"

Flashing his million watt smile, he gave her shoulder a firm squeeze, sending another hot shiver down her spine. "Just you wait and see."

R&R…..I know most of you want some of my other stories updated but this one was on my brain and I had to get it otherwise id forget and end up getting some writers block. I will be trying to work on more any free time I have but anyway I hope you like this !


	3. Chapter 3

Tease 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Summary: Greg teases his way into Sara's heart. Cheesy summary I know. No longer a one shot.

* * *

><p>"Bye Greg." Sara beamed as she stepped inside her apartment, watching his black Honda move from sight, she closed her door. Leaning against it she bit her lip. Never did she think she'd have such an astonishing time with the younger man.<p>

They had spent the better part of the night on a mountain top staring out at the beautiful Vegas skyline and joking around with each other

Needless to say their date was amazing.

Wait date?

She couldn't be for sure if Greg felt the same but that's definitely what the brunette thought she could classify this encounter as.

Even as much as that thought scared her, she knew this was right. That these new feelings for the younger man could be great.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the lab that night, Sara squared her shoulders, never did she think she would do something like this, especially at work.<p>

Taking a deep breathe she made her way to DNA. Stopping at the door, she was surprised to find the new print tech Mandy, next to him, his arm resting on her shoulder almost looking intimate.

"My sister wanted me to thank you for the other da." Mandy smiled, placing a friendly peck to his cheek. However from where Sara stood it looked like a mini make out."

Sara tried to pass off that little green monster as nothing but just seeing them touch made her blood boil. Having seen more than enough she stomped off.

* * *

><p>An hour later Greg stumbled into the layout room, Sara had been working, a ridiculously adorable smile at his lips, making it that much harder for her to stay as pissed at him as she was. "Hey there partner, the prints all came back to the victim. Mandy did say though that there was some trace in the prints, she sent it to Hodges , we should know by the end of the day."<p>

"And that took you an hour to find out?" Sara snapped, her irritation getting the better of her.

"Are you okay Sara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just fine."

Her tight lipped response had him shaking his head, he pressed a hand to her shoulder.

Even though his gentle touch gave her tingles all over, Sara found herself growling. "Don't touch me."

As soon as she said those words 'nice Greg' disappeared. "Fine." He huffed, snatching the case file from the table and moving to the corner, the furthest point in the room away from the irritable brunette.

Biting her lip, she couldn't help but mentally berate herself. All he was trying to do was see if she was okay. He was being kind. Then the mental image of Greg and Mandy came back to the forefront of her mind and she remembered where this sudden mood swing came about, she was so green with envy. She was so green she felt like she had been slimed, like on that kids award show. Peering at Greg's rigid form from the corner of her eye, she wanted to cry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"I seriously don't know what to tell you man." Nick huffed, shrugging his shoulders.<p>

"Yeah but last night was fine. It felt like a real date. Now she can't even be in the same room as me without bitching."

"Maybe you should show her some more of that tired fun." Nick teased, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"You know what? I think your right."

"Huh?"

Ignoring his friend's stumped expression, Greg added. "That's when I got the most response from her."

Shaking his head, the Texan slowly moved from back towards the door. "Whatever floats your boat Greg…but don't come crying to me when she pops you one."

"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence Nick…" The obvious sarcasm in his voice had Greg rolling his eyes. "…you're a real great friend."

"No problem." Nick saluted, before slipping from the room, leaving the ex tech alone and chuckling in the room.

* * *

><p>Stepping timidly into the layout room Greg found Sara hard at work. Clearing his throat, he moved further in the room. Sitting down in the seat next to her, he couldn't help but notice her turn away from him slightly. "Hey."<p>

Even as much as Sara wanted to break down and apologize, her stubborn side won out. "Hi."

After a few minutes of hard, stony silence Greg couldn't take it anymore. "Sara, can I ask you something?"

Slightly surprised by his words she turned to him, her voice coming out in near whisper. "Yeah."

"Would you go somewhere with me…after shift?"

Hearing that her heart jumped into her throat. "Su…sure."

Flashing his adorable smile, he pressed a hand to hers. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he turned to the photos on the table. "Great."

Closing her eyes at his touch, Sara tried to calm her racing heart before turning back to the photos, a new energy coming to life in her as her eagerness to finish her shift, surprising the younger man next to her.

R&R…. thank you Maarathedark for the beta. You're the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Tease 4/?

Rating: Possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Summary: Greg teases his way into Sara's heart. No longer a one shot.

'/'/'/'/'/ break .'.'.'.'.'.''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So what exactly are we doing here Greg?" Sara huffed, her arms crossed in irritation as they stepped into the motorized boat the younger man rented for them.

"We..." He started, pulling out a life jacket and opening it, signaling her to put her arms through. "...are here to relax... so relax." Placing the vest on her shoulders, he gave them a firm squeeze before turning to put his own on.

A tingling jolt went through her at the contact, making her shudder slightly. "Ok."

Settling in behind the wheel, Greg started it up, pulling them out toward the middle of the lake.

"So what really made you bring me out here?" Sara asked sometime later, as they sat in the boat facing one another, the water gliding gently on either side of them as they sat idly in the middle of the lake.

"Is it wrong to want to be here with you Sidle?"

Flashing him a withering look, Greg snickered, stepping closer to her. "Greg."

"Is it... so wrong... to want... to be alone with you Sara?" Greg whispered, next to her ear as he settled himself on the gunwale, his eyes never leaving her face.

Shivering at his closeness, she sighed, her gaze turning from him, her hair falling in front of her face. "I don't know."

"Sara..." Pulling her silky brunette locks behind her ear, he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, finally after what felt like days their eyes met. "...have you felt something between us...lately?"

Licking her lips at their sudden dryness, she nodded, her eyes not straying from his. "Yes."

"Do..." Pressing closer his heart picked up more, seeing her eyes drift shut. "Do you want something between us?"

Sara's heart skipped a beat as she heard his words, his face now less than an inch away. "Yes."

Just as their lips were about to touch, a voice from behind startled them apart. "Everything alright over here?"

Shaking off the lightheadedness, Greg turned, surprised to find Brass in another boat beside them. "Brass? What are you doing out here?"

"Floater, you guy got your kits?"

"Were not on... I thought Grissom would of told you." Sara stuttered, trying to cover the obvious flush still gracing her cheeks.

"Griss said he was gonna call you two for extra help, everyone else is backlogged."

"Oh." Turning to Sara, he wasn't surprised to find her looking elsewhere, her cheeks still a deep crimson. "Yeah... just let us grab the kits from the truck."

"Alright see you two over there." The senior detective nodded to the flashing lights on the outer bank of the lake.

"Well... fuck." Greg sighed, settling back behind the wheel, happy to atleast hear the light chuckle from the brunette next to him."

R&R... I'm sorry to be so mean with the shortness of the chapter but I hope to make it up to you with another story


	5. Chapter 5

Tease 5/?

Rating: Possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Summary: Greg teases his way into Sara's heart. No longer a one shot.

'/'/'/'/ Break'/'/'/'/

Watching Greg drive from the crime scene, bags of evidence for the lab to process in his truck, Sara let out a frustrated growl. Not only had she and Greg been so close to locking lips but she had also confessed her feelings.

And now, here she stood, in the middle of a crime scene, pure agitation flowing through her as she realized Greg was going back to the lab, to give evidence to Mandy. The woman he had all but made out with the previous day. Her blood boiled, the green eyed monster was back.

"Hey Sara?" Brass' words jolted her back to the present, it was only then that she realized her hands were shaking from her irritation. "You done?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Do you need a ride back?"

Swallowing thickly, she nodded. "Yeah thanks."

'/'.'./Break/'/'/'/'/

Stepping into the lab, she sighed. For once in her life she wanted to be somewhere other than at work. Moving into the locker room, she changed into her 'work' clothes, before heading toward the labs.

Rubbing her tired eyes she just wanted to go home, so bad... Her brain stopped short and her heart gave a lurch. Finding Greg in his old domain, moving around expertly, almost as if he hadn't left.

Almost like a magnet she was drawn into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

Surprised by the sudden voice in the room, Greg turned a smile coming to his face upon seeing his visitor. "Hey...Mandy had to leave, something about the boyfriend's mom... I don't know. I have most of our samples processing." He whispered, stepping closer to her, his chest coming into contact with her side.

Feeling him press into her, Sara inhaled sharply, goosebumps showered her skin and her mouth went dry.

"Sara?"

Swallowing thickly she opened her desire laden eyes, bringing them up to his. "Yeah?"

"My place? When were done."

Eyeing his lips, she nodded biting her own. The urge to kiss overwhelming her senses. "Yes."

"You finish those samples on our floater?" Grissom questioned, stepping into the lab. His focus on another casefile, not the pair jumping apart, stunned looks on their faces.

"Umm...yeah." Greg cleared his throat, trying to focus back on work, not the beautiful woman next to him. "No hits have come yet."

"Well finish up and head home... you too Sara. I need fresh eyes on these cases."

With that the supervisor left, leaving the couple alone once more.

"I guess I should finish these samples..." Flashing a wink her way, he smiled seeing the blush rise to her cheeks.

Biting her lip to hold back her grin, Sara snickered. "I'll meet you in the locker room."

"As you wish my dear." Greg flourished, imitating his swami impression from years back before turning back to his work. Happy to find the smile still plastered to the brunette's face.

R&R... I know short but inspiration hit. I hope you like. Thank you Maarathedark for the beta


End file.
